Primeiros Erros
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Essa é uma songfic com a música Primeiros Erros do Kiko Zambianchi. Snape está preso em Azkaban e se envolve como uma fada que guarda uma grande segredo. Reviews Please!


Nome da Fic: **Primeiros Erros**

Autor: **Roxane Norris**

Beta-reader:** Sheyla Sanpe**

Par: **Severus/ Personagem Original**

Censura: **M**

Gênero: **Romance, drama, tema adulto**

Spoilers**: Nenhum**

Resumo: **Songfic. Uma fada cruza o caminho de Snape, e salva sua vida.**

Agradecimentos: **À minha beta Sheyla Snape pela sua paciência e carinho. **

Disclaimer**: esses personagens são de J.K.Rowling, menos um, e não pretendo ganhar dinheiro**

**com eles. **

**_Primeiros Erros_**

As grades da prisão deixavam apenas um pálido raio de sol inundar a fria cela onde estava. Havia apenas um mês que estava ali, mas era o suficiente para se sentir cansado e abatido. A presença constante dos Dementadores se tornava um martírio para qualquer alma humana, e Snape agora podia constatar a veracidade dessas palavras.

A guerra contra Voldemort tinha finalmente terminado. Harry fizera um bom trabalho, tinha que admitir, juntamente com ele, mas isso não fora o suficiente para impedir sua ida para Azkaban. Ainda pesava-lhe as acusações de matar Dumbledore, e de estar ao lado de Voldemort no início do duelo.

Durante o último ano, enquanto estivera a procura das Horcruxes, tentou em vão descobrir a quem o diretor confiara as provas que lhe dariam a liberdade. Numa pequena entrevista que tiveram antes da saída dele com Harry para a caverna, onde destruiriam o colar, Snape ficou sabendo que Dumbledore tomara precauções a respeito de sua provável acusação.

No momento, não restava dúvidas de sua condenação, isso, caso resistisse à presença daqueles seres odiosos, a sua volta. Snape estava mais encurvado e amargurado do que nunca, nem as visitas de Minerva, que acreditava em sua inocência, assim como os outros membros da Ordem, o animavam. A atual Diretora de Hogwarts empenhava seus esforços para tentar conseguir alguma pista, que os levassem até sua absolvição.

Ele crispou os lábios, ante a visão da possível aparição de um fato que o tirasse dali. Aquelas paredes de pedras eram tão frias quanto às masmorras, mas lá pelo menos seu coração não ficava tão irrequieto. A visão de sua vida passando diante de seus olhos, não trouxe alento nenhum aos seus receios, e viu o sol baixar tristemente no horizonte, deixando sua cela cair na mais completa escuridão, tornando-se mais fria do que, até mesmo ele, poderia suportar.

A lua já estava alta, quando ele tornou a espreitar o céu pelas grades da janela, jogando o brilho do luar sobre um pedaço de pano em cima de uma cama de pedra ao canto. Seu corpo retesado estava estirado em cima dela, era difícil dormir em Azkaban. Contudo, Snape sentiu o cansaço das noites em claro minarem todas as suas forças, e adormeceu.

Meu caminho é cada manhã Não procure saber onde estou Meu destino não é de ninguém E eu não deixo os meus passos no chão 

Seu sono estava conturbado, um faixo de luz muito branca iluminava seu rosto, quase cegando sua alma, e então ele ouviu uma voz. Uma voz que parecia vir de dentro de sua cabeça, doce e calma, por segundos achou que tivesse perdido a sanidade, mas percebeu que a luz diminuíra, transformando-se em um ponto. Apenas um ponto.

- Severus – disse a voz melodiosa.-, você tem que se manter vivo...

Aquele som ecoou em sua cabeça, e Snape abriu os olhos, o ponto de luz brilhava a sua frente, com menos intensidade do que antes. E ele se perguntou o que era aquilo, e se seria real, ou algum devaneio de sua alma torturada.

- Você quer saber se sou real? – continuou a voz feminina – Sou tão real quanto o fato de seres inocente.

- O que é você? – suas sobrancelhas arquearam, enquanto ele se sentou na cama – E como sabe que sou inocente?

- Você me faz muitas perguntas – houve um barulho de sorriso – No momento precisa saber apenas que precisa permanecer vivo, e eu vou ajudá-lo nisso. Mas para isso vai precisar confiar em mim.

- Espera que eu confie no que não posso ver? – disse cínico.- Não cheguei ao ponto de confiar em qualquer coisa, obrigado.

- Espero que confie nas palavras de Dumbledore. – rebateu calmamente – Ele sempre foi um homem justo e bom, portanto, jamais o deixaria apodrecer aqui.

- Então, devo acreditar que você sabe de tudo? – Snape falou com a luz, se sentido o mais estúpido dos bruxos.

- Tenho que ir... – ela sussurrou – Você precisa confiar, e em breve terá suas respostas. Adeus.

No instante seguinte, a escuridão da noite preencheu toda a cela, e Snape se viu sentado fitando a lua no céu, mais uma vez naquela noite. Durante as semanas seguintes ele podia jurar que era observado enquanto dormia, mas toda a vez que acordava, não havia sinal de ninguém, nem da luz.

Foi quando, ele teve a idéia de fechar sua mente, como fazia com Voldemort, talvez assim a iludisse. Aquela noite demorou a chegar, mas quando deitou na cama, fez questão de livrar sua mente de quaisquer pensamentos, e esperou apreensivo, sentir sua presença. Deitado no escuro, fingindo que dormia, focando somente essa ilusão dentro de sua mente, viu o ponto se aproximar dele, quase tocando seu rosto. Em seguida viu uma forma humana surgir entre a luz.

**Se você não entende não vê**

**Se não me vê não entende**

Os cabelos castanhos claros, os olhos castanhos, a pele clara, um rosto jovem e bonito, parecendo uma pintura. Ele estreitou os olhos, divisando um par de asas transparentes que apareciam por trás dela. Viu quando ela ergueu sua mão para tocar-lhe o rosto, e se levantou tão rapidamente, que a fez recuar e desaparecer.

- Quem é você? – perguntou ríspido.

- Você consegue me ver?- ela perguntou assustada com a mesma voz doce – Consegue?

- Sim, eu a vi a pouco – disse Snape -, mas agora você sumiu...

- Olhe por cima de seu ombro esquerdo – sua voz soou mais doce do que nunca – Poderá me ver se quiser...

Obedientemente, ele o fez, e viu a silhueta dela surgir mais uma vez diante de seus olhos. Era realmente muito bonita e jovem, mas vendo novamente as asas transparentes, ele teve a certeza do que ela era.

- Você é uma fada – disse seco, e ao mesmo tempo incrédulo – O que faz aqui? O que quer de mim?

- Sim, sou. – disse cuidadosamente, enquanto fitava o homem a sua frente – Meu nome é Claire, pertenço a família das Fylgiars. Vejo que não entende nada de fadas, não é mesmo, Severus? – disse sorrindo divertida.

- Não, não é o tipo de coisa pela qual me interesso. – disse com escárnio.

- Mas devia... Nós o protegemos desde que nasceu.- retorquiu, e acrescentou rapidamente – Minha mãe era sua protetora, infelizmente morreu, e eu tomei o seu lugar.

- Proteger? A mim? – sorriu crispando os lábios – Como pode perceber, não tenho tido muita sorte nesse sentido. E se assim fosse, por que não evitaram tudo isso? Pouparia trabalho.

- Não controlamos seu futuro, ou seu presente...

- Se não se importa, o que veio fazer aqui? – disse curto.

- Vim te trazer conforto, você irá precisar, ainda há muito o que esperar – disse se aproximando dele.

Num susto, ante a visão etérea dela tão perto, Snape se virou rapidamente, e estando de frente para o lugar onde Claire se encontrava, não viu mais nada.

- Claire? - ele olhou como o cego em sua escuridão eterna. - Você ainda está aí?

- Estou.- ela podia vê-lo, sentir seu calor, mas não conseguia ver sua alma como antes. Ele se fechara.

Já havia algum tempo que Claire o visitava, mas só quando teve a necessidade de se mostrar, foi que o deixou sentir sua presença. Ela queria entender aquele homem, porque carregava o segredo de sua mãe, e estava prestes a ajudar um comensal Ele a intrigou, e por várias noites ela o visitou em silêncio.

- Severus, você não me verá enquanto não acreditar em mim – deu um longo suspiro.- Adeus, e pense no que lhe disse.

Snape não teve tempo de responder, ela havia se juntado as outras estrelas no céu, e dormiu com aquela visão na cabeça. Durante mais duas semanas ele não teve contato com Minerva, não sabia dos progressos feitos a seu favor, e por mais estranho que isso fosse, sentiu falta de Claire. Suas angústias e seus medos afloraram. Foi assim, que ela o encontrou, encolhido num canto da cela com os olhos vidrados na escuridão.

- Severus? – ela chamou inultimente.

O corpo dele estava amparado na parede de pedra, enquanto ondas de espasmos o percorriam. Ela se aproximou ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, mas nem sua presença o fez reagir, Snape precisava vê-la, tinha que acreditar que era real. Claire se colocou em frente a ele, e uma onda quente emanou de seu corpo, fazendo com que ele a fitasse.

- Claire? – seus olhos pareciam enxergar através da figura a sua frente.

- Estou aqui... – disse segurando o rosto dele entre suas mãos – Você pode sentir isso?

- Sim, sinto seu toque. – uma onda de calor aqueceu sua alma, e ele colocou, instintivamente sua mãos sobre a dela - Como faz isso?

- Abra sua mente Severus, por favor... – ela o fitou com as mãos presas a seu rosto - ou não conseguirei ajudá-lo.

Conforme ela penetrava sua mente, a visão dela se tornava mais clara aos seus olhos. Podia ver-lhe os cabelos, os olhos, as feições delicadas, e aquilo lhe trouxe conforto. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, e apesar de toda a luz que emanava dela, Snape não conseguia desviar seu olhar. Seguindo seus instintos, inclinou-se para frente tocando seus lábios, e apossou-se deles com uma delicadeza, que não lhe era peculiar.

Não procure saber onde estou Se o meu jeito te surpreende 

Tocou seus cabelos, seu rosto, fechou seus olhos, e entregando-se a um beijo ardente, tentou guardar aqueles sentimentos no fundo de sua alma. Quando tornou a fitá-la, se surpreendeu, Claire estava com os olhos abertos, analisando cada reação dele. Tinha vontade de abraçá-la, mas refreou todos os seus desejos, ela não parecia sentir o mesmo, e aquilo o deixou confuso. Será que Azkaban mexera tanto com suas emoções assim? Claire sorriu.

- Você ficou feliz com isso, eu senti... – ela o encarava por trás de um sorriso infantil – Isso é bom, não?

- Não consegue sentir nada? – ele a fitou atordoado.

- Suas emoções humanas não me atingem, eu teria que perder minha vida mágica para sentir seu toque, Severus – ela manteve seu sorriso – O que no momento, o mantém vivo, mas você estava feliz com o que fez...

- Sim, eu estava. – disse ríspido – Não preciso de sua piedade, vá embora.

- Não se sente melhor? – disse sem dar-lhe atenção às palavras amargas.

- O que pretende? – continuou com o mesmo tom de voz – Me deixar insano antes dos Dementadores?

- Quero que se sinta feliz – agora foi a vez dela tocar-lhe os lábios, incitando-o com sua língua, exatamente como ele o fizera. Snape a beijou longamente, não racionalmente, apenas por desejo, um desejo que ela despertava nele. Foi quando a voz de Claire chegou ao seu ouvido, quebrando todo o encanto – Você precisa disso...

- Eu preciso sair daqui. - disse frustado, empurrando-a para longe de si. – Não de uma fada.

- Vou achar o pergaminho que Dumbledore deixou provando sua inocência me dê apenas algum tempo. – ela o fitava com seus olhos castanhos intensos – Minha mãe morreu sem dizer onde estava, mas tenho certeza que acharei.

- Sua mãe? – disse cáustico – Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

- Minha mãe era a guardiã de nosso povo, foi a ela que Dumbledore confiou sua absolvição – disse com a voz calma e pausada. – Preciso apenas de algum tempo para achá-lo, acredite-me.

- Parece que tempo é tudo do que disponho nesse lugar. – disse bufando.

- Não. – ela o olhou com ternura. – O tempo corre contra você, por isso estou aqui... para lhe dar o tempo que precisamos.

**- **Saia, por favor... – Snape fitava as grades da janela, e ordenou – Vá embora daqui...

Claire deixou a cela como ele lhe pedira, mas tão envolta em sentimentos confusos quanto o homem que deixara para trás. Não podia sentir o toque de Snape, mas sentira todas as reações que alma dele experimentou ao tocá-la, havia sido forte e intenso. Jamais Claire sentira algo parecido, e isso definitivamente mexeu com ela. Era uma fada, mas nada a impedia de ter sentimentos, seu único problema, consistia em Snape ser um bruxo, e ela sua protetora.

Nos meses que se seguiram, Claire o visitara sempre, mas a cada dia, ela podia ver os efeitos da longa convivência com os Dementadores suplantarem sua alma, e seu corpo. E cada vez mais, as forças que ele exigia dela, eram maiores. Sentia-se fraca toda a vez que voltava de Azkaban, ou ela intensificava sua busca, ou não seria capaz de suportar mais tempo e salvá-lo.

Snape se tornara mais receptivo a sua ajuda, em contra partida, ela sentiu crescer entre eles uma dependência muito além da proteção. Toda a vez que compartilhava com ele sua felicidade, e conseqüentemente um pouco de sua vida mágica, Claire sentia sua frustração e seu desejo aumentarem. Entretinham-se em longas conversas sobre fadas e bruxos, mas o que suas almas exigiam, tangia a insanidade de ambos.

O dia estava chuvoso quando ela o visitou, encontrara Snape quase sem vida, murmurava coisas ininteligíveis. E a sofreguidão com que ele tomou-lhe os lábios entre os dele, a possessão de suas mãos sobre seu corpo, não deixava margens a dúvidas de que a razão lhe fugia ao controle. Claire mais uma vez sentiu todas as emoções que inundavam a alma de Snape, a cada toque dele sobre sua pele, mas a sua estava vazia, completamente indiferente ao toque daquelas mãos.

Se o meu corpo virasse sol Se minha mente virasse sol 

Ela se desvencilhou, indo para longe, sua respiração estava acelerada, tinha dado muito mais vida do que deveria. Snape a fitou, aturdido com sua reação e viu duas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto dela, pensou em se aproximar, mas a distância entre eles era muito maior do que a de seus corpos. Claire o encarou, seus olhos negros profundos e frios, tinham agora, uma nota de tristeza.

- Acho melhor ir, e esquecer essa proteção que me deve. – disse amargo, mantendo o controle sobre si, e tentando afastá-la a todo custo dali. – Eu a liberto disso.

- Você não tem esse poder. – ela respondeu categórica.

- Não vê a que ponto estamos chegando? – ele havia avançado na direção dela, e a segurava pelos ombros. – Você cada vez mais fraca, e eu cada vez mais fora de controle? É sofrimento demais, não vale a pena viver assim, Claire.

- Você se tornou mais humano, Severus. Não posso abandoná-lo. - deu-lhe um sorriso pálido. – Dumbledore estava certo sobre você, eu vou inocentá-lo, prometo.

- Quando? Como? – ele andou impaciente pela cela. – Na próxima vez que vier pode não conseguir ir embora. Pensa que também não sinto sua fraqueza?

- Na próxima vez estarei de posse do pergaminho. – ela baixou seus olhos. – E você estará livre dessa cela, e eu dessa promessa, adeus...

Os últimos dias de maio chegaram, e com eles a resposta para a angústia de ambos, Claire encontrara uma chave, talvez a que resolvesse, de uma vez por todas, os seus problemas. Depois de tanta procura, enfim descobrira o esconderijo aonde sua mãe o trancafiara, longe dos olhares de curiosos. E foi com imensa alegria que vislumbrou o pergaminho surgir diante de seus olhos, intacto. A caligrafia de Dumbledore no verso era inconfundível, antes de procurar Severus para lhe contar a novidade, Claire se dirigiu à Hogwarts, precisava confiá-lo às mãos de Minerva McGonagall. Adquiriu sua forma humana, e procurou a diretora da escola.

Ao chegar em Azkaban, levava consigo a certeza de uma promessa cumprida, se tudo desse certo, era a última vez que visitava Severus ali. Entrou como sempre pelas grades, um minúsculo ponto brilhante dentro daquela cela fria. Snape estava deitado na cama, mas algo a fez temer, ele não se mexera, não sentira sua presença. Isso era definitivamente impossível, depois de todos aqueles meses, algo estava errado.

**Mas só chove e chove**

**Chove e chove...**

Claire se aproximou da cama, tomando seu rosto entre os dedos longos de suas mãos, e pode sentir sua respiração fraca e entrecortada, Snape estava inconsciente. Precisava agir rápido, inclinou-se sobre ele tocando-lhe os lábios, e uma luz branca iluminou toda a cela. Minutos depois, Snape abria os olhos, totalmente refeito, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- O que fez desta vez, Claire? – ele a fitou aflito.

- Você estará livre em pouco tempo, já estão de posse do pergaminho – ela o fitou com carinho, a áurea que a envolvia havia sumido, Claire parecia mais humana do que nunca – Vai precisar dessa força extra que lhe dei...

- O que exatamente fez? – ele rosnou entre os dentes.

- Dei-lhe minha vida. – disse desviando seu olhar. – Agora suportará o tempo necessário para sair daqui.

- E você? – ele segurou sua mãos entre as dele, e pela primeira vez, Claire sentiu o toque de sua pele, aquilo lhe inundou de alegria, fazendo-a tremer.

- Me beija? – ela o fitou com carinho imenso, seu coração batia descompassado.

- Por que? - Snape a olhou desconfiado.

- Porque que quero senti-lo dentro da minha alma. - as lágrimas desceram por seu rosto. – Preciso sentir o calor de seu corpo... Por favor...

- Não quero lhe machucar, Claire – ele sussurrou enquanto chegava mais perto, e a tomava nos braços. - Por que me deu sua vida mágica?

- Porque precisava mais do que eu... – ela soluçou -, porque nos últimos meses eu queria ser tão humana quanto qualquer mulher que você já teve... Me toca?

- É isso mesmo que quer? – Snape estava tão próximo que sentia o hálito dele em seu rosto.

- Sim... mais do qualquer outra coisa. – tocou-lhe os lábios, experimentando toda a sensação da quentura e maciez de tê-los tão entregue aos seus. Isso era um beijo? Então ela ficaria eternamente entregue aqueles lábios.

Severus entrelaçou suas mãos nos cabelos dela, enquanto ela enlaçava seu pescoço beijando-lhe ardentemente. Ele a viu fechar os olhos, absorvendo cada sensação que seu toque proporcionava, como a achou tentadora entregue a ele dessa forma. Sentiu seu desejo aumentar provocando uma reviravolta abaixo do ventre, uma sensação que ele, Severus, não sentia há anos.

**Se um dia eu pudesse ver**

**Meu passado inteiro**

Lambeu-lhe a orelha provocando uma onda de tremor em seu corpo, deslizou os lábios ternamente pelo seu pescoço, beijando-lhe a nuca. Suas mãos desceram suavemente até os seios dela, roçando os mamilos até o tornarem entumecidos, e arrancando um gemido de prazer de Claire. Era tão bom saber que ela sentia seu toque, que ele podia lhe provocar toda a variedade de sensações que o corpo dela exigia.

Snape a envolveu em seus braços, enquanto ela se abrigou em seu abraço. Tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus enquanto sua mão cobriu-lhe um seio. No instante seguinte, ele lhe deu o que desejava, a ponta de seus dedos traçava círculos ao redor de seus mamilos até que eles ficaram tão excitados que a fizeram arquear entre suas mãos. Afastou com as pontas dos dedos as alças do vestido, fazendo-o deslizar por sobre sua pele clara.

Ele deu um sorriso diante da visão perfeita que contemplava naquele instante, desceu os lábios úmidos e quentes até alcançarem os seios rígidos. Abocanhou-os alternadamente, explorando cada um com a língua, traçando círculos suaves sobre a pele rosada. Claire sorriu, não imaginava que fosse capaz de sentir tanto prazer. Sentiu ele descer as mãos gentilmente pela lateral de seu corpo, passando os dedos por sobre o tecido fino da calcinha, estimulando-a. Claire gemeu, agarrando-lhe os cabelos negros, e o impelindo contra seus seios, exigindo seu toque.

Instintivamente ela abriu as pernas, deixando que Snape deslizasse seus dedos para dentro da peça fina, e encontrando o local úmido e quente, que pulsava ardentemente a cada investida dele contra seu ponto mais sensível. Claire sentiu sua alma se debater, enquanto seu corpo respondia aquele toque sensual sem lhe pedir permissão, tornando sua respiração descompassada. O local se tornou mais úmido, ela sentiu os dedos dele escorregarem por toda sua extensão, parando na entrada. Claire retesou seu corpo, trazendo o rosto dele para junto do seu, e lhe sorriu.

- Tem certeza que é isso quer? – ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido, enquanto ela o ajudava a se livrar de suas vestes.

- Tenho... - deslizou até sua orelha, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo, e depois o chupando, sussurrou – Eu o quero.

Claire o fitou demoradamente, o tecido havia descido até o chão, revelando um tórax ainda esguio, ela posou os lábios sobre sua pele, beijando-lhe cada parte exposta. Roçou os lábios por sobre o ventre, deslizando-o até a parte rija de seu membro, e como se já tivesse feito isso alguma vez, descreveu longas espirais por sobre sua cabeça, aumentando gradativamente a velocidade das investidas, e em segundos, arrancou um gemido rouco de Severus.

Ele a trouxe para junto de si, beijou-lhe os lábios com paixão, enquanto seus dedos posavam sobre a abertura de seu corpo, constatando a umidade do local, ela gemeu. Claire ainda pulsava desesperada sob o toque dele, não sabia o motivo daquilo, mas queria senti-lo dentro dela. Snape sorriu diante de sua apreensão, pegou-a no colo deitando-a sobre a cama.

Esfregou seu pênis sobre sua entrada, ela abriu gentilmente as pernas, oferecendo o espaço a ele. Impeliu seu quadril contra o dele, sentindo a cabeça do membro penetrar-lhe com carinho. Snape debruçou-se sobre ela, beijando-lhe os lábios, e escorregando até seus seios, sugando-os generosamente. Enquanto isso, ela desenhava círculos e linhas invisíveis, com as unhas, sobre seus músculos das costas.

Severus deixou-a conduzi-lo até que ele estivesse enterrado dentro dela, Claire sentia-o pulsando, completo, aquilo lhe encheu de um calor inebriante que a consumiu, fazendo-a entrelaçar suas pernas ao redor dos quadris dele, e intensificar os movimentos. Segundos depois, sentiu-a arquear mais uma vez sob a sua pele, enquanto cada parte de seu corpo retesou sobre a dela, fazendo-o derramar-se dentro de seu corpo.

Ele a fitou constatando a satisfação em seus olhos, e beijou-lhe a testa em sinal de respeito, e depois os lábios com paixão. Aquele não era o lugar apropriado para uma primeira vez, mas Snape tinha a certeza de ter lhe dado o que havia de melhor em seu ser. Claire se aninhou em seus braços, não se importando com nada além do momento em que Snape a tornara uma mulher. Deixaram-se ficar assim durante algum tempo, entregues ao calor do corpo nu, um do outro.

Um leve tilintar de sinos soou aos seus ouvidos treinados, Claire se levantou, vestindo-se rapidamente.

- O que foi? – disse Snape fazendo o mesmo que ela.

- Estão me chamando. - respondeu fitando-o com um leve sorriso – Eu agora sou uma humana qualquer, esqueceu? Serei expulsa do Reino das Fadas, não tenho como ficar...

- Você perdeu todos os seu poderes? – ele a fitou esperando por uma resposta que não veio. Claire havia desaparecido naquele instante.

**E fizesse parar de chover**

**Nos primeiros erros**

Foi assim que Claire entrou no Reino das Fadas, sem poderes, sem asas, totalmente humana. Parecia que todos os seres e entidades da floresta a olhavam com suspeita. O conselho das Fadas estava reunido sobre a sombra de uma roseira, e ela avançou em direção a eles, sem baixar sua cabeça. Estava vestida de branco, e de seu cabelos pendiam lindas margaridas, se não fosse pela falta das asas, seria igual aos outros que a cercavam.

- Claire, filha Elyon, neta Adhanar. – disse a mais velha dentre as fadas, usava um traje verde e os cabelos brancos presos no alto da nuca. – Sabe por que foi trazida à presença desse conselho?

- Sei. – Claire encarou a todas, sem demonstrar qualquer constrangimento.

- Sabe que é contra nossas leis abrir mão de sua vida mágica em favor de um humano, e mesmo assim o fez. – disse a fada idosa vestida de vinho, olhando-a com curiosidade – Por que?

- Eu era sua protetora. - respondeu curta.

- Claire, você não só deu-lhe sua vida, como se uniu a ele. - falou novamente a de verde – Não é permitido à fadas ligações com humanos, mesmo sendo eles bruxos. Tem consciência disso?

- Sim. – Claire continuava fitando-as uma a uma.

- Existe algo que possa nos dizer a seu favor? – a fada vestida num tom de vinho a fitou benevolente.

- Somente que fiz o que fiz por amor, consciente de meus atos, e não me arrependo. – respondeu-lhe firme.

- O conselho levará em conta suas palavras, contudo há de se lembrar que infringiu nossas leis, sendo passível de punição. – a voz da fada de verde ergueu mais alta. – Durante o tempo que levaremos para deliberar sobre sua conduta, estará confinada a seus aposentos. Alguma pergunta, Claire?

- Não, nenhuma.- continuou impassível.

- Pode ir. – disse fazendo um gesto com a mão.

Claire foi conduzida por outra duas fadas mais novas à seus aposentos, a reunião do conselho poderia durar horas, assim como, também, dias. Ela se perguntava como estaria Snape, e se todo o seu esforço seria recompensado com sua absolvição. Ali no meio daquele paraíso verde, não havia como ter notícias do mundo bruxo, e com um suspiro, deixou-se adormecer.

Não muito longe dali, Snape foi levado à presença do Ministro. Todos os testes possíveis foram realizados no pergaminho entregue ao Ministério pelas mãos de Minerva McGonagall, e para desespero do Ministro, que ansiava por mais uma condenação, foi constatada sua autenticidade.

Depois de longos meses em Azkaban, Severus Snape estava solto, livre de acusações, mas com a alma atormentada pela visão da fada que sumira diante de seus olhos. _Um Reino de Fadas, como acho__ isso?__O que pode estar acontecendo cm Claire nesse momento?_ Esses pensamentos rondavam sua cabeça insistentemente. Precisava encontrá-la de alguma forma, e foi assim que deixou Spinner's End, em busca de sua fadinha.

**Meu corpo viraria sol**

**Minha mente viraria sol**

Havia dois dias que o conselho estava reunido, e não chegavam a nenhuma conclusão sobre o assunto. Claire já esperava impaciente, pelo que ela sabia, ser sua expulsão do Reino. Sua mente vagou longe, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Severus, não parava de lembrar dos momentos que tiveram juntos, queria poder vê-lo apenas mais uma vez.

No terceiro dia, foi chamada a comparecer em frente do conselho, e para sua surpresa, ao chegar no mesmo local da floresta aonde estivera anteriormente, destinguiu um vulto envolto numa longa capa negra. Seu coração disparou, não precisava ver-lhe o rosto para saber que era Severus. **_Ele fora inocentado!_** Aquele pensamento trouxe uma alegria indescritível a sua alma.

Ela se aproximou calmamente, e se colocou em frente ao conselho das fadas. A figura de preto não se movimentou, continuava olhando em direção a um ponto distante. Claire manteve-se a uma certa distância, e assim como ele... esperou o conselho se manifestar.

- Claire, filha Elyon, neta de Adhanar. Você foi chamada a comparecer diante desse conselho para ouvir sua sentença. – proferiu em alto e bom som a fada de verde, e acrescentou... – Contudo, recebemos a visita de alguém que alega ser responsável pelos seus atos. É do desejo desse conselho que a lei seja aplicada com severidade em seu caso. No entanto, concordamos em ouvir o que esta pessoa tinha a dizer a seu favor, e, chegamos a um consenso, de que sua pena será a expulsão de nosso Reino.

- Porém, como filha de Elyon, e por tudo o que nos foi revelado a pouco, estamos dispostos a abrir um precedente a seu favor. – disse a fada de vinho e cabelos escuros. – Seus poderes lhe serão devolvidos parcialmente, e apenas sua descendência, poderá pisar a terra de seus ancestrais, levando-se em conta que essa é uma união mágica.

- Uma união mágica? – repetiu Claire calmamente.

- Sim, srta. – disse a voz aveludada que chegava até seus ouvidos. – Se aceitar partir comigo.

Claire virou-se para encarar os profundos olhos negros de Snape. Sentiu um alívio por vê-lo ali tão próximo, a salvo, e intimamente, por saber que todos aqueles sentimentos não perturbavam somente sua alma. Seu rosto estava menos sulcado do que em Azkaban, ela poderia ousar dizer que ele estava muito mais bonito, mas não se apaixonara por sua beleza, e sim pelo homem que descobriu dentro dele.

- E então Claire? Aceita as condições do conselho? – perguntou sorridente a fada mais nova.

- Sim, estou de acordo. - ela concordou fitando-o de canto de olho.

- Aproxime-se, Claire. – disse a fada idosa.

Claire fez o que lhe foi ordenado, ajoelhou-se em frente à fada, enquanto ela proferia algumas palavras numa língua antiga. Snape observava tudo, esperando que a cerimônia se encerrasse logo, pois era esperado ainda naquele dia em Hogwarts. Foi com um certo alívio que viu Claire dirigir-se até ele, enlaçando seu braço, e com um embaraço indescritível, a viu beijar-lhe suavemente os lábios. Não era dado a esse tipo de demonstração em público, mas a sensação de ter novamente aqueles lábios nos seus o fez aquecer-se por dentro.

**Mas só chove e chove**

**Chove e chove**

Minutos depois, chegavam a margem da floresta, foi quando ele parou, fitando-a com carinho. Snape não tinha dúvidas de que tomara atitude correta, Claire simplesmente tocara ele de uma forma que ninguém o fizera antes, estavam ligados por suas almas, por seus corpos, e isso era muito mais do que esperava encontrar depois de tudo que passou.

- Claire, você realmente quer vir comigo? – ele perguntou desconcertado.

- Achei que já tínhamos acertado isso lá trás? – respondeu divertida com seu embaraço. – Não passamos por tudo isso para nada, não é?

- Tem razão, fadinha, eu vim até aqui para levá-la comigo, e não aceito não como resposta. - disse com um sorriso zombeteiro crispando seus lábios, enquanto a puxava para si. – Você ainda pode sentir isso...

Inclinou-se para frente, tomando seu rosto entre suas mãos, e tocando os seus lábios com os dele, num beijo apaixonado, enquanto as mãos delas penetravam por entre os fios de seus cabelos negros. Ela respondeu à sua pergunta aumentando a intensidade do beijo, e ao fazer isso, minúsculos pontos brilhantes envolveram seus corpos.

**Se um dia eu pudesse ver**

**Meu passado inteiro**

**E fizesse parar de chover**

**Nos primeiros erros**

**Meu corpo viraria sol**

**Minha mente viraria sol**

**Mas só chove e chove**

**Chove e chove**

**( Primeiros Erros – Kiko Zambianchi )**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

N/A: Essa fic é dedicada á todas as minhas amigas de net! Mil bjus Amadas!


End file.
